The present invention relates to practice devices for launching a game ball to a player.
Games involving a game ball require extensive practice before proper ball handling is mastered. In the example of volleyball and in a particular example, say practice for spiking the ball, a player usually must rely on another player or a coach to repeatedly xe2x80x9csetxe2x80x9d the ball. xe2x80x9cSettingxe2x80x9d the ball is a practice in which the ball is launched into an upward arc above the net. The player then jumps and xe2x80x9cspikesxe2x80x9d the ball, striking it forcefully downward over the net. Setting the ball is a tedious task, and takes time away from other practice activities for the xe2x80x9csetterxe2x80x9d. A player can set the ball for herself, by tossing the ball into the air, then spiking it over the net. However, self setting is not preferred since the trajectory of a self set ball is seldom similar to ball trajectory in actual game conditions. That is, the ball is always set by another player in game conditions and is almost always set from a position remote from the location of the spiker.
The above is an example of a single practice situation in which two players or participants are typically involved for the training benefit of only one. Similar situations may be recognized in other sports such as soccer or basketball.
In response to the above problem, machines have been developed specifically for launching balls to a player for practice purposes. Such machines are often powered by electric motors, are bulky, and are very expensive.
A need has thus remained for a training device that is portable, versatile, simple to operate, and inexpensive.